Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. series. He previously fought Ganondorf in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon. He also fought Dr. Eggman in an episode of One Minute Melee, Bowser later went on to fight Turbo Mecha Sonic after Turbo Mecha Sonic fought Bowser Jr. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Bowser vs Akuma *Big Daddy vs. Bowser *Bowser vs. Blackbeard *Bowser vs Blastoise (Complete) *Bowser vs Broly *Bowser vs Charizard (Complete) *Bowser vs Crocodile *Bowser vs Darkseid *Bowser vs Darth Sidious (Complete) *Bowser vs. Darth Vader *Dio Brando VS Bowser *Bowser VS Doctor Doom *Donkey Kong vs. Bowser *Dr. Eggman vs Bowser (Complete) *Bowser vs Esdeath *Bowser vs Fire Lord Ozai *Bowser vs Frieza *Bowser vs Ice King *Gamera vs Bowser *Ganondorf vs. Bowser (Fanon Version, Complete) *Godzilla vs Bowser *Bowser vs Gilgamesh *CD-i Ganon vs CD-i Bowser *Groudon vs Bowser (Complete) *Bowser vs. Gruntilda (Complete) *Bowser VS Haltmann *Hugo Chavez Vs Bowser (By Blog TOSHIKI OVERLORD) *Bowser vs. Hulk (Complete) *Kaos vs. Bowser *Bowser VS King Dedede *Bowser vs. King K. Rool (Complete) *King K. Rool vs Bowser vs King Dedede *Bowser vs Lex Luthor (Complete) *Bowser vs. Lord Dominator *Bowser VS M. Bison (Complete) *Bowser vs. Maleficent *Bowser vs Mao *Bowser vs Megatron *Meta Knight vs Bowser *Mothra Leo vs. Bowser *Natsu Dragneel vs Bowser *Pete vs Bowser (Complete) *Bowser vs. Queen Sectonia *Bowser VS. Ridley (Complete) *Bowser VS. Sakazuki *Sephiroth vs Bowser *Bowser vs. Shao Kahn *Bowser vs Smaug (complete) *Sonic vs Bowser *Bowser vs Tai and agumon *Bowser vs Thanos *Bowser vs. Typhlosion (Complete) *Bowser vs. Vector the Crocodile *Bowser vs. Vilgax *Bowser vs. Wario (Complete) *Bowser vs Dr. Wily *Wolverine vs. Bowser (Complete) *Bowser vs Zavok (Complete) As Dry Bowser * Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega (Complete) * Ghost Godzilla vs Dry Bowser Battle Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Royale (Complete) * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale History King Bowser Koopa is the leader of the Koopa pack who has been an archenemy of Mario. Though Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach to get control of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser has joined forces with Mario in rare cases when they have a common enemy. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Full Name: King Bowser Koopa * Species: Koopa * Height: 8'7"/261.6 cm * Weight: N/A * King of the Koopas * Seeks to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom * Father to Bowser Jr. * Illiterate * One of the 7 Star Children Arsenal & Abilities * Fire breath * Super strength * Durable shell * Koopa Clown Car Weapons * Hammers * Spiked Balls * Mecha-koopas Magic * Shapeshifting * Teleportation * Size growth Feats & Strengths * Outran lions * Fought & threw his own castle * Survived the surface of a star * Survived a supernova * Withstood a black hole * Defeated Super Peach's Castle mech as a giant * Bathes in lava like it's nothing * Transformed entire Mushroom Kingdom population into brick * Has instantly defeated powerful enemies such as Mawful Mole and Magifoofa by simply walking in to them Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: King Bowser Koopa *Age: Unknown (At least 29) *Weight: Unknown (At least 1000 lbs) *Height: Unknown (At least 8'3 ft) *King of Koopas *Hates the Mario Bros. Since he wasn't able to ride Mario's Yoshi when they were babies *One of the Seven Star Children Natural Abilities *Pryokinesis **Fire Stream **Fire Balls ***Fire Balls can become lava puddles when they hit the ground **Homing Fire Balls **Fire clouds **Fiery Rain **Meteroite Breath **Fire still works underwater *Vaccum **Sucks anything light enough into his body like Lakitus and Shy Guys (He has inhaled heavier things such as Mario though) *Black Magic **Terrorize **Poison Gas **Crusher **Bowser Crush **Teleportation **Shapeshifting *Whirlling Fortress *Bowser Bomb *Shoulder Charge *Spike shoot **Shoots out spikes from his shell that immediately grow back *Body Slam **Bowser jumps high up in to the air and slams down creating a shockwave **Any person on the ground that is hit by the shockwave will be temporarily paralyzed Power-Ups *Cat Bell *Double Cherry *Mega Star (Paper Bowser) **Nearly identical to the Mega Mushroom besides the fact that it turns Bowser 8-bit *Pal pill (Paper Bowser) **Makes small 8-bit clones of Bowser *Fast Flower (Paper Bowser) **Greatly increases Bowsers speed and speeds up time *Slow Flower (Paper Bowser) **Makes Bowser slower and more floaty and slows down time Weaponry *Throwing Hammers *Handheld Hammer *Barrels *Heal Shell *Safety Ring *Yoshi's Safari Armor *Hurley Gloves *Spiked Link *Drill Claw *Metal Bat *Soccer Ball Bombs *Spiked Ball *Koopa Shells *Bowser Shell *Flame Boomerangs *Bullet Bill *Magic Spell Book *Minimizer *Stone Staff Vehicles *Clown Car *Bowser-Moblile Transformations *Giant Bowser *Giga Bowser *Molten Bowser *Meowser *Dry Bowser Feats *When exersizing he burns weight... literaly *Kidnapped Peach several times *Warped through time and space to attempt to defeat Yoshi and Baby Mario *Defeated Midbus, Fawful, and Dark Bowser *Physically stronger than both of the Mario Brothers *Survived a black hole in Mario Party 6 *Can break through brick easily *Just his appearance scares the entire Toad population Faults *Extrenely cocky *Sub-par strategist *Almost never beats Mario *Commonly slow compared to the Competition *Usually portrayed as a dimwitted clutz Trivia Gallery Paper_Bowser_Paper_Jam.jpg|Paper Bowser Bowser badass.png Dry Bowser Badass.png|Dry Bowser Giga Bowser.png|Giga Bowser Hipster Bowser.png|Hipster Bowser Bowser.png Bowser.jpg -Bowser Koopa left render-.png Super Mario Brothers - Bowser as he appears in the Super Mario Brothers Cartoon.png|Bowser as he appears in the Super Mario Brothers Cartoon Super Mario Brothers - Bowser as he appears in the Cartoon version of Super Mario World.png|Bowser as he appears in the Cartoon version of Super Mario World Meowser.png|Meowser MLBiS Bowser.png Bowser in clown car.png|In the Koopa Clown Car SSB4 - Bowser Artwork.png|Sm4sh Bowser Bowser Sprite.png|The Sprite used in Death Battle and One Minute Melee Hammer Slam Bowser.png|Hammer Slam Bowser Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Mario characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Royal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Returning Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Skylanders